


Aftermath

by Redawilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Filth, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, gratuitous sloppy make-outs, light grinding, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Yuri's exhibition skate gets more than just his fangirls hot and bothered. He and Otabek can barely think straight, let alone keep their hands off each other long enough to find an empty bathroom stall in which to take care of their overwhelming arousal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Just like everyone else, that 30 second PV has me flustered and in a state of shock.
> 
> So have this. It's quick and dirty and I should be ashamed but honestly I've written so much smut over the years that I can only feel proud of myself for creating trash like this.

It might very well have been the rush of adrenaline that caused it. A performance is always exhilarating, even if it is one that serves little purpose other than a chance for the skaters to have some fun. Yuri especially found his to be delightful. Rather than the frilly, innocent stuff Victor had him doing, or the girly “prima ballerina” thing Lilia forced him into, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to whatever song he wanted. And boy did he take advantage of that, smashing his reputation of being a sweet and innocent little kitten into the ground in the process. “Provocative” was putting his performance lightly.

The shrieking of his fangirls drowned out the applause and cheers of anyone else in the audience. Panting lightly from the exertion, Yuri grinned and raised a fist in the air. He knew he had just made a lot of girls his age very happy, but more than that he had made _himself_ happy. No one was able to take back the display he had just given, not now, not ever. Even if people were to try, it was undeniable that he was no longer a child but a fifteen year old who actually had a damn sex drive!

Speaking of undeniable, the look Otabek gave him from the side of the rink as he left it couldn’t be interpreted any other way. Barely a second after Yuri got the guards onto his skates, he grabbed Otabek by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the prying eyes of fans and the media. The first empty hallway they came across was more than suitable. Otabek’s hands found his hips and Yuri’s back was forced roughly into the wall. The blond’s hands came up and buried themselves into the long portion of the man’s hair just before their mouths collided.

In any other situation, Otabek would feel incredibly awful about making out with somebody he had met only a few days ago. But then again, he wasn’t exactly in the habit of pining for many people for five years. How was he supposed to say no when the boy he had a massive, raging crush on clearly wanted him just as badly? For his part, Yuri couldn’t think of anyone better to be mashing his face against while he was feeling that good with himself.

Lips parted hurriedly and tongues sought each other out, both reveling in the other’s unique flavor. There was no skill involved, only desire to guide their wet organs, nipping teeth, and hungry mouths. Saliva trickled from a corner of Yuri’s lips, and Otabek swept it away with his tongue before diving lower and sucking on the boy’s neck. The blond choked out a soft moan, back arching, pressing himself into Otabek’s body. The man grew bolder, his hands slipping from their perches on Yuri’s waist and instead grasping firmly at the very round butt he had had his eyes on from the moment he saw the boy step out onto the ice in those tight, tight leather pants.

Their crotches pressed against each other. They moaned simultaneously and Yuri grabbed Otabek by his hair and yanked his head back up in order to kiss him again. Unthinking, their lower bodies began a dance driven only by instinct and grinding against one another, their erections growing with each roll of their hips. Yuri’s fingers abandoned the man’s hair, instead trailing down his neck and beneath his shirt. Nails scraped what skin they could reach and Otabek caught Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. The boy’s hips stuttered, and somehow he had just the briefest moment of clarity.

“Beka, not here!” he breathed.

They managed to pry themselves from each other, although Yuri kept a hand on Otabek’s bicep and the man in turn refused to remove one of his from the boy’s ass. Between heated kisses that each threatened to once again have them back against a wall with need, they managed to find a vacant bathroom that was nearby. They charged straight for the first stall they saw and locked the door behind them.

Once more Yuri’s back met the wall, or stall divider in this case. Their tongues met before their lips, and both of Yuri’s hands clawed their way up the front of Otabek’s shirt, nails scraping and scrambling for purchase against his toned chest and sides. The hand that wasn’t fondling one of the boy’s perfect buttcheeks slipped beneath the loose and ragged top the boy had on in order to splay across that heavenly stomach he did such a wonderful job of displaying during his performance. Their hips resumed the dance from earlier, all the more frantic from the brief loss of contact.

At last Otabek reached between them and tugged down the too-confining pants Yuri had on, freeing his erection from where it had been straining with a grateful and filthy moan from the boy. Before the Russian had a chance to return the favor, Otabek had his own pants undone and pulled down his thighs far enough for his own dripping cock to spring free. They groaned at the first feeling of their naked members being pressed together between their heated bodies. Sloppy as their kisses were already, their next was even worse. Neither felt like he could breath, let alone sustain a proper seal of lips-on-lips, and neither cared that they were practically drooling.

“God, Beka!” Yuri panted at the first roll of the man’s hips and erection against his. Otabek was lucky that Yuri had trimmed his nails that morning or he might have actually hurt the man with the way his fingers curled against his bare chest.

Getting tired of their foreplay, if it could even be called that, Yuri reached down and took himself in hand. Pressed so close to the man, the back of his fist could feel his hardness as he stroked himself. Otabek shook and swore at the added feeling, as miniscule as it was. He pulled away from Yuri by barely a few centimeters and dropped to his knees. Yuri looked down at him, meeting his eyes and still stroking himself. Otabek licked his lips involuntarily.

“You want this?” The boy breathed, hand not stopping on his cock.

“Yeesss…” Otabek moaned.

“Then come get it.”

Needing no further invitation, Otabek braced Yuri’s hips as best he could with his shaking hands and took the head of the boy’s dick into his mouth. Yuri nearly whined with appreciation, only for the sound to catch in his throat as Otabek slid down a fraction more and _sucked_. Yuri was dripping profusely, and Otabek had a feeling the boy had only kept it together by a single, thin shred of dignity. Honestly Otabek wouldn’t have minded if Yuri had blown his load the second his lips made contact with the tip. Oh what joy that would’ve brought Yuri, to know that Otabek practically _wanted_ to be on the receiving end of a facial.

Just as their kissing was inelegant and pornographic from the start, Otabek had no technique for sucking Yuri off but made up for it with how eager he was. What he couldn’t reach, Yuri was more than happy to stroke for him, as his hand hadn’t even for a moment left his dick. The other once more buried itself into Otabek’s hair, the silky strands threading between his fingers as he tried not to pull _too_ hard.

It was all too much for the man and he finally dropped one of his hands from the boy’s hips in order to give his own neglected length a few hard pumps. He gasped and shuddered, mouth stopping it’s movements as he came, spilling himself onto the floor between Yuri’s feet. The boy’s fist finished what the man’s mouth was unable to. Without warning he whimpered and emptied himself into Otabek’s parted lips. The man sputtered and coughed, pulling away almost immediately. Yuri got a split second’s view of his cum dripping down Otabek’s chin before it was wiped away onto the back of his wrist. The image would be ingrained into his mind for future use.

Slowly, after breathing in a handful of shaking breaths, Yuri reached over his friend and tore off a length of toilet paper. He held it out for the man, who took it and proceeded to wipe himself off. Yuri retrieved his own fistful of the cheap paper and cleaned off what little mess was on himself. They flushed the dirtied wads down the toilet and stood up in order to fix their clothes back into place.

Yuri reached for the lock on the stall door and stopped when he felt Otabek gently rest a hand on his shoulder. He turned back and the two stared at each other for a second before the man ducked down and pressed a soft, rather chaste kiss to his lips. Yuri smirked up at him when they parted and opened the door.

“By no means does this make us boyfriends.” Yuri stated, heading for a sink and therefor a mirror in order to check himself over quickly.

“I didn’t expect it to.” Otabek replied, running a hand through his hair upon glancing at his own reflection.

“Good. I’d prefer a fuck buddy over one anyway.”

“I’d be happy to help you with that.”

“Had a feeling you would.” Yuri pulled out his hair tie from the half-bun he had, seeing as it was coming free anyway, and instead put it up in a simple ponytail. “Geez, didn’t even give me a chance to get out of my skates.”

Otabek snickered. “You were the one who grabbed me and dragged me away.”

“Details!” Yuri gently touched his eyeshadow with a finger and grumbled, “Stupid make-up being hard to remove…” he looked back at his friend. “You wanna come back to my changing room and help me get this stuff off?”

The man gave a shrug. “Sure. Though I can’t promise that’s all I’m going to do if you change out of your costume while I’m there.”

The boy shot him a grin before heading towards the exit. “Oh like I’m going to object to anything you do at this point!”

Otabek eyed his backside again before following him. Those pants made his ass look amazing. They really did. But of course, that didn’t stop him from imagining what it would look like out of them, raised in the air with Yuri bent over on his hands and knees on a bed. Five years of waiting was absolutely worth it for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there're speculations that Otabek is actually a part of Yurio's performance, but I honestly can't really see how that'd happen. I mean, they met DAYS before it took place. That isn't enough time to co-ordinate something like that. So this fic obviously went off of that assumption. I could be proven wrong in the end, but for right now this is what you get.


End file.
